


Gotham's Greatest

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: the House of Wayne-El [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: In Gotham, the greatest celebrity is none other than Bruce Wayne, the Prince of Gotham, and therefore it should be no surprise that in Gotham, the greatest fandom is no other than the Wayne family. Read what the media have been saying about them.[DO NOT RE-POST MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. His Most Favorite

It all started when Bruce told every lady at the gala that he was saving his first dance with a very beautiful and very special person, and that was enough to make everyone curious. It wasn't often that the Bruce Wayne, charming billionaire playboy, waited up for someone, especially nearly three hours into the event, the music playing softly in the background and the guest mingling and dancing. Bruce continued to socialize as he always do during these parties. It was for all for the charity, of course, complimenting an important CEO here and there and flirting lightly with a model or two, but he still wouldn't let up as the night was drawing to a close at the start of a new day cast not by the sunrise but by the midnight stroke.

It was then, like out a fairy tale, a raven walked in dressed in a simple navy blue dress, her short hair combed back and her lips plump under her adorable button nose. She didn't carry a bag or wore any accessory, her black flats quiet as she walked into the crowd, heading towards her target who was distracted by a political acquaintance and his wife to notice her immediately. She slipped through the guests gracefully, smiling as she came closer and closer and closer, until her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hi, Bruce,” she greeted happily, pressing herself against his back. It was comfort and safety, she thought.

His reaction was a jump so minuscule nobody would ever notice, except Cassandra. She could feel his surprise as it melt into soft affection as he patted her hands over his chest. “Hello, Cassandra,” Bruce greeted in return, chuckling. “I'm so glad you came.”

Cassandra let go as she took a step back, holding her hands behind her back to give him a good look at her dress. “You like it?” she asked with a smile. “Steph picked it. Blue like your eyes, she said.”

Bruce looked at her, a gentle look of adoration on his face. “It's beautiful, Cass. You're beautiful.”

Cassandra laughed and grabbed Bruce by the hand, pulling him towards the dance floor.

“Please excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Mallory,” Bruce said as he followed her.

“Who in the world is that, Mr. Wayne?” asked Mrs. Mallory, greatly curious while her husband was confused.

“My most favorite daughter.”

They reached the middle of the dance floor. They parted two feet from each other, and Cassandra curtsied, just the way Babs told her to. Bruce bowed, and they were dancing, the world disappearing as their feet moved. Soon it was as if the music was playing to their feet, Bruce educated in many forms of dance and Cassandra reading his every move to predict his next one perfectly.

When they stopped, they were laughing and smiling, not even noticing the crowd watching, their eyes only on each other as a camera flashed. He kissed her gently on the forehead and said, “Happy birthday, Cassandra.”

 

 -

 

_It is not often when you think of the Prince of Gotham as anything but the billionaire extraordinaire with a charming smile and a beautiful woman in his arm. Last night’s charity gala didn't change your mind on that, his first dance saved for and only with a beautiful woman, but she isn't just any woman. She is Cassandra Cain-Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s only adopted daughter who is rarely seen in public, but she definitely has her adopted father's heart, just as she is gaining the rest of Gotham’s._

_Several Gothamite bloggers have already proclaimed her as the Princess of Gotham, but commentators popularly dubbed her as the Daughter of Gotham, adding another dimension to the playboy billionaire as a father. Cain-Wayne’s sudden popularity has made both her and her father the center of attention on social media, the Daughter of Gotham as his most favorite._

 

 -

 

“Bruce.”

“What is it, Dick?”

“Damian's pouting.”

“. . . .”

“I know. He's adorable, but that's not what we're talking about right now. Damian's _pouting_ , and he won't let me take pictures. His arms are crossed and he's sticking out his lower lip, and he's sulking in the living room. He's going to be the death of me, Bruce, but that's not the point right now.”

“. . . .”

“He's upset, at you. Did you read the front page this morning?”

“Yes.”

“So you read the piece about you and Cass.”

“Yes.”

“And the title is _His Most Favorite._ ”

“Get to the point, Dick.”

“Dami's jealous.”

“. . . Why? Cassandra is everyone's favorite.”

“Because everyone is calling Cass _your_ most favorite, and even if he isn't showing it, he's hurt, Bruce. Just shows you how much he cares about what you think, huh?”

“Hmm. I should go and talk to him then.”

“No way. No offense, Bruce, but whatever comes out your mouth will only make it worse. Trust me, and he'll deny it the entire time so you'll won't get anywhere. If anything, actions speaks, in this case, better than words.”

“Won't he try to push me away?”

“Not if you're Bruce and Damian Wayne. He'll stop himself from doing anything too stupid if he knows it'll, and I quote, 'dishonor my father and his name'. Besides, he only puts up a struggle because he wants to keep up his image of being so mature. It only takes a moment before he gives up and accepts it.”

“How do you know that?”

“Bruce, last week, he let Tim snuggle up on him after an incident with the fear toxin. It was adorable. Dami loves us.”

“It’ll be worth a try then.”

“Mhmm. Now let's talk about me. I thought _I_ was your most favorite. What do you have to say about that?”

“. . . .”


	2. His Most Beloved

Damian was already tired of the adults. Much older and way too perfumed women were trying to pick at his cheeks, and boring young bachelors wouldn't stop asking about his sister. Knowing all this, he was making sure Cassandra never went to one of these social gatherings alone, be it a trashy club or a high-end party like this one.

The only saving grace to this entire evening was his father, who never left him too far with a firm hand on his shoulder as he spoke to the other guests. Damian didn't roll his eyes too much when his father plastered on that Brucie persona for the night, but he was getting bored, though he tried not to show it.

His father asked him to accompany him to this party, and as his dutiful son, Damian agreed even though he wasn't sure as to why. Brucie rarely brought the children out in public, the event with Cassandra a birthday request by the raven herself. Either way, Damian was not going to make a fool of his father.

“Are you tired, Damian?” his father asked, to which Damian shook his head.

“I'm fine, Father,” he answered as a pair of models were obviously heading towards them. “Are you tired?”

His father smiled a little. “I'm alright, Damian.”

“That's good, because those models look like they're going to be a trial.”

“Really? Maybe I should carry you, protect you from the sharp fingers of those witches.”

“Father, I’ve fought things more terrifying than witches before. I can protect- Father!”

Damian was surprised off balance when his father picked from up by the waist, hoisting the smaller on at his side with an arm under to hold him steadily. Damian flushed, embarrassed at being carried, no less in _public._  “Father,” he scolded, trying to get down, but stopped all struggle left him when a large hand pressed the back of his head against his father's shoulder gently as the firm arm cradled him, warmth eveloping him entirely. The hand never left him as fingers combed through his hair, his body relaxing without his permission. “Grayson put you up to this," he muttered, already accepting his fate. 

Damian felt the rumbling of a deep and low chuckle, an arm over his father’s shoulder and a hand gripping the older Wayne’s suit. “Maybe I just want to hold you like this,” his father casually said. “I don't do things like this often enough, and you're growing up. Humor me, Damian. Besides, if it looks like you're tired, it'll give us an excuse to leave early and not have to talk to those models.”

Damian hummed in thought, before a yawn overtook him. This night was too exhausting, boring in more truthful terms, and his father wanted to leave too. “Fine, but only for a little while. I'm your son, and I will not have people think badly of you because of me.”

His father kissed his on the forehead, something Damian didn't put up any struggle against. He was humoring his father; that's all. Nothing else, despite the smile he was trying to hide by burying his face in his father’s shoulder.

A soft voice, and then another came up to them, most likely the models, but Damian didn't pay any attention to them, their words drowning out as he focused on the slow and steady beating of the heart in his father’s chest. It was a strong heart with a rebellious rhythm that fought with death so many times, and Damian was so glad it continued to beat like that because even if it faltered, he knew it would never stop. He was grateful that such a heart belonged to no one but his father.

“.احبك يا بابا”

Damian spoke in his native tongue unexpectedly, all distant voices faded. He felt himself nod off a little when he closed his eyes, his father more than capable of handling rich and boring socialites by himself.

He felt his father smile against the top of his head. “Love you too Damian,” his father said softly. “Thank you.”

Damian hummed a reply before he let his breathing become shallow.

 

 -

 

“Master Bruce, Master Dick has taken Master Damian out again.”

“At three o’clock in the afternoon? Patrol doesn't start until midnight.”

“They're not patrolling, sir. It seems that Master Dick is having fun with Master Damian’s new gained popularity. Master Timothy has been showing me _selfies_ people uploaded online with Masters Dick and Damian.”

“Is there something wrong with that? You know you don't have to worry about their identities being found out. The computer-”

“I'm not worried, Master Bruce. If anything, I'm quite happy. It's nice to see this family do something socially normal together. Keep up the good work, sir. The media has recognized the children as actually members of this family and you as a father. You have grown so much since you first started this superhero business. It's a relief, and I can't wait to see what the papers have to say about the rest. In addition, I'll be putting up frames of the newspaper clippings of Miss Cassandra and Master Damian. The cameras caught such beautiful moments.”

“Sure, Alfred. I think I'd like them up too.”

 

 -

 

_Once again, Gotham’s Prince showed his fatherly side at Sunday’s celebration party for the opening of the Kane Gallery when 10 year old Damian Wayne accompanied his father. Young Damian is yet another one of Wayne's children to have little publicity (due to legal reasons as a minor), so this appearance is more than a little treat for the Gothamite public. International models Mila Trotsky and Kin Tran had front row seats when Wayne picked up Damian in his arms, reasoning that it was late and anyone would be tired._

_Tran, in a Twitter feed, wrote: “Seeing Mr. Wayne and son together reminds me of my father. I could see the exact same love in Mr. Wayne's eyes. So beloved.” The tweet gained traction on every social media platform, thus the Wayne heir gaining the title of Wayne’s most beloved child and now also Gotham's._


	3. His Most Charming

Tim was having a very stressful morning. No, day. Wait, month. Yes, Tim was having a very stressful month. Between the Titans, studying and WE, he hadn't had such time to breath, and whenever he did, something always seemed to come up or else he was dealing with the demon brat. Honestly, if Tim could stop, he would, but he couldn't. Not when he was going to give a presentation on the company's finances and renewable energy proposal in five minutes, running up twenty stories worth of stairs because the elevator was too slow and he was going to be late.

When he got up the the right floor, Tim took a pause, fixing up whatever was ruffled and messed up by the run. He managed his breathing before opening the door, announcing himself. “Thank you, everyone,” Tim said with a confident smile, “for coming to this meeting.”

He stopped. The room was empty, save Bruce who was sitting at the head of the meeting table with a tablet. “Bruce?”

“I moved the meeting to next week,” Bruce said, like it was nothing much. He didn't look up from his tablet.

Tim frowned, crossing his arms. “Why? I had been working on this meeting for two week. A little warning would be nice. Or you could just not move my meetings in the first place.”

“I know. And I also know you've been working yourself too much this week. At least that's what Stephanie's telling me. She said something about you not calling her Friday, and if Stephanie's worried, Cassandra is worried. No doubt Alfred's worried too, but he's not telling me. So I moved everything you had today to another day.”

Tim raised an eyebrow, very doubtfully about the nature of this. “I don't believe you.”

Bruce looked up, looking just as perplexed. “What's there to believe? There is no meeting today.”

“When did you become so insightful to what other people are thinking? You're not the best at reading people outside of crime, Bruce.”

Bruce rolled his eyes shaking his head. “I can be insight if I want to, Tim. Anyway, I cleared up the whole day for you. And me. Want to get some coffee? I don't remember the last time we did something as mundane as that.”

“That's because we don't do that kind of thing, Bruce. Fine, I'll go with you, but only if you tell me what's going on. There's no way you'd do this kind of thing without a good reason.”

“Can't I be considerate once in awhile?”

Tim gave his adoptive father a look that asked, _Really?_

Bruce huffed, pushing Tim out of the empty room. “Damian thinks you're dying because you haven't been responding like you usually do. He smiled.”

“Ah. Well, we can't have the demon brat be too happy. Okay, I'll go for coffee. And I'm going to take you out for dinner. He needs to know I'm doing better than okay.”

Bruce shut the door without another word.

 

 -

 

_Timothy Drake-Wayne, another one of Bruce Wayne’s sons, is the most prominent figure of the Wayne children as the vice-president of Wayne Enterprise. His name and face has been seen all over the world as the figure of a new generation of innovation and leadership in today's world._

_However, it's not often that he is seen as much as a family man as his adoptive father, such as the quiet Thursday night when Drake-Wayne, Wayne, young Damian and even the Wayne family butler had a outing at the five-star_ **_Blue Rose_** _. Young women everywhere have been daydreaming loudly online when the restaurant posted up a thank you to Drake-Wayne for his generosity and polite manners on behalf of wait and cook staff who left their own comments of gratitude. What more, Drake-Wayne was also praised by staff for showing such brotherly care, making sure his younger brother had everything provided for him first. Witnesses claim young Damian was flushed at the attention and Drake-Wayne’s attention to staff was like that of the most respectful host. Once again, social media became affectionate for yet another Wayne heir and popularized Drake-Wayne as the most charming, along with other flattering words._

 

 -

 

“Cass, I can't believe this. Tim’s in the paper for something not work related. _Finally_."

“Tim's charming.”

“I know, best friend. I'm surprised he got charming. I thought Dick would going to get charming because he was _the_ Boy Wonder. Everyone loves Boy Wonder.”

“No. Dick’s something different. Way different and unexpected.”

“What? Handsome? Smartest? Flexible?”

“Nope. Something else.”

“I'll believe it when I see it. I bet Jason’s going to get most _annoying_ since he likes to mess with Bruce.”

“Maybe. I want to see yours too, Steph.”

“Me? But I'm not a Wayne kid. I'm a total stranger to Bruce Wayne. People don't even know we're best friends.”

“But you're family. Just like Barbara and Alfred. Bruce cares for you too. We all do.”

“Ah, Cass. I love you too!”


	4. His Most Beautiful

_One interview, and once again, Gotham’s Bruce Wayne almost destroyed the internet when he spoke about the most beautiful woman, described lovingly with eyes as "blue as a clear morning sky mixed with sunlit clouds." Not only did he swoon more women off their feet, but questions about this beautiful blue eyed woman have increased by the hours, fan theories coming up with the most likely candidates from actress Kelly O’Conner to artist Lili Kuryakin. However, this beautiful woman will remain a mystery as long as Wayne keeps the details of his lover a secret._

 

 -

 

It was another TV interview for publicity, and Bruce was fortunate that it was only going to be a brief five minutes. He was used to interviewers asking questions, and he had enough experience to make answering around them to an art. He put on his best Brucie smile and waited as the lights turned back to him and the audience applauded, thinking about how in ten minutes he'd be anywhere but here.

“Welcome back, everyone,” the television host greeted. “We have today a very special guest who everyone knows as the Prince of Gotham. Everyone please help me welcome philanthropist billionaire Bruce Wayne!”

Bruce waved a hand to a clapping audience, which soon quiet down. “Thank you for having me here today, Andi,” he addressed the host. “I'm glad to be here today.”

“It's always to have a great man in the studio, Mr. Wayne. Would you mind going straight to the questions since you're just stopping by today?”

Bruce was inwardly thankful. “Of course. I was hoping that's the first thing you'll ask me,” he joked. The audience laughed.

“Thank you,” the host said, moving along. “So your children have been popular topic in the tabloids these days and online. What do you think about all the attention?”

“I'm fine with it as long as no one tries to do anything that could harm them,” Bruce answered truthfully. “The exposure has been getting Damian out these days with his oldest brother, and Cassandra has been telling me that people have been waving to her to say hi when she takes her weekly walks. I think it's great, but I am a little worried if anyone thinks it's okay to touch them without permission.”

“Yes, that is something every parent worries about, so be warned, everybody. All of Gotham is falling in love with the Wayne children, and our famed vigilante hero is known to handle predators roughly. Moving on to you, Mr. Wayne. Everyone, from Gotham to the rest of the world, knows that you have been such a bachelor, so it's no surprise that you've been with very beautiful women. Everyone since the beginning of time have been wondering: who's the most beautiful woman?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, thinking over how he'd answer that. It seemed to be an authentic question, seeing how interested the host was. It's true he had been with many beautiful women, but to pick the most beautiful would be difficult. There was Selena, Diana, Zatanna and even Harley and Poison Ivy, but he couldn't bring any of them up. By association, Bruce Wayne only knew Selena, and she would never let him forget it if he said it was her, no doubt of her beauty in any way.

Instead, a voice came to mind, of a Kryptonian boy talking about his father’s cousin with awe and admiration. “There _is_ one person who comes to mind _,”_ Bruce finally said, the host and audience waiting to hear what he had to say. “These are not _my_ words exactly, but it would be my lover's cousin. My lover's son is in awe of her constantly, saying she's like a yellow star fitted to walk on the planet.”

“So this cousin is the most beautiful woman?”

“According to him, yes, and I don't disagree. I mean all the women in my life are beautiful, but the way he describes her is like listening to poetry. Just last month, he was excited that he managed to describe what kind of blue her _eyes_ were. What were the words? Ah, they were, if I remember correctly, as 'blue as a clear morning sky mixed with sunlit clouds’. I can't find better words.”

The audience clapped, some wearing delightful smile in thought of being described in such a way.

“Oh, time ran out quicker than expected,” the host said, looking the watch on her wrist. “Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne. I can feel the internet explode just from this.”

Bruce smirked. “You're welcome. I can hear something explode too.”

 

 -

 

_"Clark, you need to fix this.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Kon won't leave his room at the Tower. He's embarrassed to even look at me. Bruce broke my best friend!”_

“What happened?”

_“Bruce. Interview. Poetry. Kon’s embarrassed.”_

“Okay then. I'll get there as quick as possible. I should call Kara too.”

_“Don't bother. She's already here.”_

“What? Why?”

_“Because she's the most beautiful and she wants to hear him tell her.”_

“What? Did something happen while I was in Japan this morning?”

_“Pick up a newspaper, Clark.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Personal headcanon: Kon says the most the most romantic things in the world, without even thinking about it because he is one blunt Kyrptonian and the people around him are a great inspiration for some of the most cheesiest yet the most heartfelt things one could ever say. And Kara is one of these people, a light in his life.)


	5. His Most Defiant

“Bruce, I'm bored,” Stephanie said, walking past the door to his office. “And Demon Brat won't stop being annoying.”

She wasn't even one of his own, but Bruce was resting his head on a hand, rolling his eyes. “And what do you suggest?” he asked, trying to give Stephanie a chance.

“I don't know. Want to take me shopping?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Shopping?”

“Shopping.”

“What if I just gave you money?”

“Wow. I didn't know I had a sugar daddy. No, I'm asking because Cass is in Hong Kong and Tim's with the Titan, and Dick’s busy being Dick. Jason's being a dick, and Demon Brat being Demon Brat. The fall season is coming up, so we can do some early Christmas shopping. Everyone loves jackets and sweaters, Bruce. _Everyone_.”

Again, Bruce raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed, getting up. “Fine.”

Stephanie pumped up a fist in the air. She took a pause from her triumph. “Does Demon Brat have to come?”

The Wayne patriarch mulled it before he replied very seriously, “Only if he catches us. Meet me in the garage as quickly and as discreetly as possible.”

 

 -

 

“. . . .”

“You don't like it?”

“It doesn't match.”

“It doesn't have to match if it fits. It's fits.”

“Yes, but it doesn't match.”

“It doesn't have to.”

“Yes, it does.”

“I'm not having this argument with you again. This is the third store and the third argument. It'll fit Dick just fine. It's better than any other of his fashion choices. Remember when he wore those pink striped socks with yellow khaki shorts? _Remember_?”

“Oh, god, please don't remind me. Fine, get it, even if it doesn't match.”

“It fits!”

 

 -

 

_Once again, Bruce Wayne shares with Gotham another one of his children, even if she is not his by law or name. Instead, she is Stephanie Brown, best friend of Cassandra Cain-Wayne and ex-girlfriend of Timothy Drake-Wayne, but Wayne and Brown shared that special parent-child relationship as they have been heard arguing over fashion and gifts at the Gotham Center Mall. One vine by user 'watchtowerofgotham’ caught Brown saying, “Well, Dad, thanks but no thanks. I can buy it myself because I, as you should know, am a rebel.” This has earned her recognition as being extremely close to Wayne to the point in which social media is calling her the daughter he never had, along with the marker of Wayne’s most defiant (not) child._


	6. His Most Protective

“Replacement, you are the most charming man I've ever met.”

“Screw you, Jason.”

“Hey, I'm just complimenting you, seeing you were in the papers as a 'family man' and everything. How was it embarrassing the fuck out of the kid?”

“Oh, it was great. I've never seen him so red, and he kept his mouth shut. It helped that Bruce and Alfred were there too.”

“Ha. Now tell me how to get my name and face plastered everywhere. I want to be known as the most badass, a BAMF to be specific.”

“Should you really be back in public so soon? I know your sob story about coming back worked, but you might be stretching your luck out with this.”

“Don't worry about it, Tiny Tim.”

“. . . .”

 

 -

 

Okay, it really wasn't meant to happen. He didn't mean to be there to do that. He just happened to be there, and it just so happened that he was just that kind of person, especially when it comes to somebody he cared about or, in this case, two somebodies he cared about. Even if he never really showed it and would deny everything about it.

It was a normal, quiet morning. That was the funny thing about Gotham. At night, it always peaked up in crimes and the general atmosphere dropped about five degrees than predicted. But in the morning, when the sun shined like no one's business, it always seemed to repair itself as people got up in the morning and went to work or school. Sure, crime still happened, but never really as bad as the nighttime activities, not unless it was being done in a dark corner of a bar or something of the like.

But then again, there were some outliers, like when someone tried to assassinate his littlest brother or his sister. He wasn't sure because the gun never went off. Honestly, that was an outlier in of itself because he knew the both of them could easily take the guy down, but he saw nothing but red when he spotted the gun being pulled out in the middle of the street the black Benz was parked in front of, just as Damian and Cassandra were stepping out, mostly likely to still defend themselves in a moment notice but still, still, probably unaware of what was happening.

It was a simple walk through Gotham, Jason had been out since dawn. He went outside his usual haunts outside of Crime Alley because, like anyone else in the city, he was a Gothamite. Even goonies had a favorite historical buildings or two, or at least knew the background of one. He visited parks, walked besides a few ponds, went through waking neighbors, and traveled to downtown. It was around ten o'clock when he spotted the familiar car driving up on the street he was walking on. He saw it parking on the side and the door opening, a number of people already to and about, minding their own business.

Then, as if instinctual, he spotted a man, suspicious for being in a suit but not walking into Wayne Tower or away. No one in professional clothes this time of day wouldn't be in a hurry to get to work, not if they don't have work, and it was as if time slowed down.

One, a Benz is parked. Two, the door opens. Three, a man in a suit is spotted. Four, Damian and Cassandra step out. Five, the man in the suit is reaching inside his jacket. Six, a gun is pulled out and pointing towards the Benz. Seven, red. Eight. Jason is running. Nine, the man in the suit is down on the ground, gun knocked several yards away. Ten, Jason is so close to breaking this guy's arm before he hears the driver of the Benz telling him to stop.

“Master Jason, unhand that man right _now._ ”

He wasn't seeing red anymore as Jason blinked once, noticing the crowd that was building up around him and the car. The gun was knocked away between him and the tower. Damian and Cassandra were watching almost amusingly while Alfred was frowning by the driver door. And the man in the suit, Jason had his face pressed against the ground by the hair and an arm being pushed up to the point of breaking. When did he do that?

“Hold him until Gotham PD gets here,” Jason ordered as he picked up the man from the ground, twisting his arm (just in case) and threw him towards a couple of people in the crowd. Then he leaned against the Benz and looked to Damian and Cassandra. “You need to watch yourselves better.”

Damian rolled his eyes, frowning, but Cassandra smirked. “Sure,” she said, nearly laughing.

“Master Damian, Miss Cassandra,” Alfred said, looking a little concerned. “I believe you two should wait in the car for the moment. We don't want to attract too much attention. Master Jason and I will deal with the police.”

“Nonsense, Pennyworth,” Damian dismissed quickly, closing the door behind him and Cassandra. “Cain and I are capable witnesses and will give our reports to the police. Later I'll investigate more into this.”

“Very well, Master Damian.”

There were two first responders, Tim and Gotham police, to arrive a few minutes later, the crowd still around to watch what happens next. Gotham police quickly got the man in the suit handcuffed and taken away as a few stayed behind to collect witness statements. Tim came a minute after that, already heard of the whole incident just now.

“What happened?” he asked, crossing his arms in his own suit. He looked at everyone for an explanation.

“What happened is some idiot trying to kill Babybrat and Cass in broad daylight,” Jason answered, looking at his fingernails nonchalantly. “You need to up the security, Timmy.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “That's a new development though. No one really had the nerves to attempt assassination like this.”

“He was going to point at Damian,” Cassandra stated. “He ignored me completely.”

“Nothing new then,” Damian said.

“Of course not, Master Damian,” Alfred said, opening the door, “but your father _will_ be told of this. As of now, we'll be heading home until we know more about the attempt at your life. Lunch will be served at the Manor. Come along, Master Damian, Miss Cassandra.”

Damian frowned. “I'll be _fine_ , Pennyworth,” he replied, crossing his arms with a stern look in his eyes, to which Alfred challenged with his own stern look.

The challenge never resolved because Jason, without warning, picked up Damian and threw the younger one into the car. “Shut up and go, brat,” Jason scoffed. “You too, Cass.”

“Todd!” Damian shouted, trying to get a hand around his older brother’s neck, but Cassandra was blocking him when she took her seat.

“Thank you, Master Jason,” Alfred said with a smile as he walked around back to the driver's seat. “Be careful, Master Jason, Master Timothy.”

“See you, Jay, Tim,” Cassandra said with her own smile as she closed the door.

Tim and Jason waved lightly as the Benz drove away smoothly. “You still want to be in the papers?” Tim then asked.

“Huh?”

Within a quick movement, Jason found Tim himself in a hug as Tim shouted sweetly, “Jason! Thank God you were here! Who knew what could've happened to Damian and Cassandra! You've always been a protective brother!”

Jason could feel several phones being pulled four and pictures being taken. “I'm going to kill you, Replacement,” he muttered as he tried to hide his face but did nothing to push Tim away, as it would draw the wrong kind of attention.

Tim smirked. “Always happy to help.”

 

 -

 

_An attempt on Damian Wayne's life before the presence of his sister, Cassandra Cain-Wayne, and family butler was fortunately stopped by Jason Todd, another son of billionaire Bruce Wayne who recently returned to the public after revealing he faked of his death. Dozens of witnesses claimed they didn't see the gunman before Todd attacked and apprehended the assailant, saving his younger brother's life. Neither Waynes were injured and were quickly taken away safely from the scene of the crime after Gotham Police came and arrested the gunman. The incident ended quietly when Tim Drake-Wayne showed up and embraced his older brother, saying he has “always been a protective brother!” As a result, Todd, recently returned from the 'dead’, is now applauded for being brave and valiant, the most protective Wayne child._


	7. His Most Defensive

“I'm sorry. I must have misheard you. Would you care to repeat that again, _Miss Xiu_?”

“There's no reason to be rude, Mister Grayson. It's not as if I'm the only one to think it.”

“Yes, but you're the first time say it to my face. So tell me again what is _wrong_ with Damian?”

“I don't like your tone.”

“Well, I don't like yours either, but I'll be the bigger one here. So, Miss Xiu, if you would so kindly, tell me why you think Damian, Bruce's own flesh and blood son and my baby brother, shouldn't be a part of the family. I would love to know so I can tell Bruce to make sure it never happens again.”

“Watch yourself, _Mister Grayson._ ”

“I'm waiting.”

“Hmph. It's common knowledge that Mister Wayne adopts a lot of children, a kind and thoughtful gesture, but to have son out of wedlock is completely and utterly shameful. The boy is illegitimate and most of all, comes from some family from some desert country. And he looks nothing like your adoptive father, except for his eyes. Even you look more like Mister Wayne than he does.”

“So you're saying Damian doesn't belong in the family because he doesn't _look_ like Bruce?”

“Mister Wayne could have picked a better choice.”

“Oh, you mean like you, because you're rich and and your skin's all pale and white, as if you have never work a day in your life under the sun? I wonder how much whitening creams you use daily, Miss Xiu, though they don't seem to help you at all in the beauty department. I may not like Damian's mother much, but she is a queen and much more capable than you will ever be with daddy’s money. And don't think I don't know anything about your country either, with the standards of bái fù měi (白富美), _princess_.”

“ _How dare you!_ ”

“No, how dare _you_! And everyone else who thinks of Damian like that! I'm not going to stand here quietly while I listen to you verbally backhand _my_ little brother!”

“Watch yourself, Grayson. My family has plenty of stocks in Wayne Enterprises.”

“And so does WE in Xiu Communications. So I suggest you watch _yours_ from now on. I'm warning you and everyone else who thinks like you. If I hear anyone, _anyone,_  talk about Damian like that again, you can say goodbye to all current and future business with WE.”

“Ha! And you say I'm using daddy’s money.”

“Believe me, Miss Xiu. There'll be no money involved at all, not when it comes to my little brother. So watch your tongue, _snake_.”

_Slap!_

 

 -

 

“Master Richard,” Alfred said sternly, looking down at oldest ward second to Bruce with disappointment, “if you would kindly explain to me why Miss Xiu slapped you and burst out in tears.”

Dick was looking a little shameful on the couch, looking at everywhere but Alfred and Bruce, his two father figures. “I have nothing to say,” he said, however. “I know I provoked her, and I'm not sorry about it.”

Bruce sighed, disappointed as well. “I don't want to know if you're apologetic or not, Dick,” he said, hands at his waist. “I want to know why.”

“Yes, provide us that at least,” Alfred added. “This may result in a small scandal, and it would be a good idea to know the whole story if we need to make a statement on behalf of Wayne Enterprise so we don't make absolutely fools of ourselves, Master Dick.”

Dick huffed, refusing to speak any further in the matter, and Bruce, really, was at a standstill. He couldn't punish Dick, since he was an adult and a police officer as well, and he couldn't as well stop Nightwing from patrolling, not unless it was Nightwing who got slapped in the middle of a ball, but it wasn't.

Bruce sighed again, frowning deeply. “Fine,” he said, deciding to let this matter go, but just this once. WE can risk losing business with Xiu Communications if it came to it, but it would mean Dick wouldn't be showing his face socially for a while. “But for now, keep your head low and stay away from any other famous or wealthy celebrities until the whole incident settles down. And you will speak to no one about this incident outside this Manor.”

“Yes, Bruce,” Dick said without reluctance.

“You can go now,” Bruce said, shaking his head.

Alfred was the first to move, walking to the door and opening it. In poured three young men, each younger than the one before him until they were a small pile on the floor. “Masters Jason, Timothy, Damian,” the old butler said, raising an eyebrow at them. “The conversation has ended.”

Damian was the first one to pick himself up, dusting off imaginary dirt the outfit he had changed into after the incident, and he walked over to his father and faced him with a serious look. “Whatever Grayson did, Father,” he started, “there's no doubt there's a reason for it, even if he won't tell you. You shouldn't be angry at him.”

His brothers blinked in slight surprise, seeing Damian stand up to his father in Dick’s defense. Bruce, however, was unfazed. “I'm not angry, Damian,” the Wayne patriarch said. “I'm disappointed because Miss Xiu is a simple civilian and Dick is not. He is a vigilante with a duty to protect Gotham, not to provoke fights with heiresses no matter who he is at the time.”

“But Father, Grayson’s judgement is better than most. If he has a reason, then it's a good reason. I'm not disappointed in Grayson at all.”

“Oh, my god, Babybrat is making me feel so mushy right now,” Jason commented, both him and Tim up from the floor.

Dick then reached out to Damian, sitting the younger one on his lap while wrapping his arms around the boy. “Dami, I knew you love me that much,” he said, smiling now. “Just promise me one thing, okay?”

Damian stopped his small struggle from his brother's embrace and looked at Dick. “What is it, Grayson?” he asked, curious.

“Whatever anyone says about you, remember you're my little brother and you're as much a part of this family as I am.”

Tim perked up at this. “Was that why you provoked Xiu?” he asked, already knowing the answer. The young entrepreneur rolled his eyes. “Bruce, I know why Dick did it.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, heading towards the same conclusion. “Somebody's been insulting Babybrat,” Jason spelled out lyrically. Then he dropped himself on the couch right beside Dick and Damian, placing an arm over Dick’s shoulders in solidarity. “I'm on Dickie’s side now, Bruce.”

“I see,” Alfred said, nodding, with great annoyance laced in his tone. “Well, I'll be sure to keep Miss Xiu off the guest list from now on.”

“Don't worry about it, Alfred,” Tim assured, taking out his phone. “I'll take care of this. It's actually a great opportunity to get the message across.”

Damian frowned, feeling left out of the conversation, and tried to push Dick away in vain. “I'll be fine,” he stated. “I can take insults, Grayson. If that's the reason you provoked some simpleton, then I _am_ disappointed in you. I can defend myself.”

Dick squeezed his baby brother a little tighter. “I know,” he confessed without hesitation. “I just got really angry because she was faulting you with such asinine ideology, saying you don't belong just because don't look like the rest of us. I wouldn't let that offense go without a fight. And in addition, she insulted both Bruce and Talia.”

That was what upset Damian, hearing his father _and_ mother being insulted. “I should cut out her tongue for this.”

“ _Damian_ ,” Bruce warned, but his youngest son didn't take it back. He sighed again, rethinking the situation with the whole story. “From now on, if this someone says anything like this again, let _me_ know, and I'll deal with it. Do you understand?”

Dick smiled, nodding, as Damian sat still in his lap. “Look at that, Babybrat,” Jason said, ruffling Damian’s hair without permission, "you saved the night.”

“Unhand me, Todd,” Damian demanded, pushing Jason’s hand away.

Bruce turned his attention to Tim, who was still on his phone. “I'll trust you to take care of this, Tim?” he asked.

Tim merely hummed in reply, texting.

Then Bruce turned back to his other sons who were still on the couch, and he knelt down to his youngest’s level, placing his hands around the boy’s head, his fingers combed through black hair. “You're my son,” he told Damian, “just as much as Dick, Jason and Tim are. It doesn't matter what anybody else says. Do you know that?”

“Of course, Father,” Damian said, placing his hands over his father's. There was no look of uncertainty in his eyes. “I'm a Wayne.”

The corner of Bruce’s lips lifted, and he couldn't help but kiss his youngest on the forehead. Damian was his most _beloved_ after all. “Tim, I trust you to take care of PR?” he asked.

“Already done,” Tim said, smirking. “Nobody gets to insult the baby but us anyway. It's personal now.”

“I'm not a baby!”

 

 -

 

_Blüdhaven police officer Richard Grayson, as an invitee of his adoptive father Bruce Wayne, was witnessed to be slapped by Miss Lian Xiu, the heiress of international Xiu Communications. Miss Xiu was seen upset and left the Grand Winter Ball in tears while Grayson was escorted off the premise by Wayne and the Wayne family butler, looking equally upset with a red hand mark across his right cheek. Miss Xiu, through her Twitter 'princessxiu’, expressed that “[she] may have reacted harshly but Mr. Grayson's words were greatly offensive not only to [her] but [her] home country of China” which stirred up negative connotations of Grayson for the next two days after the event for the implications of racist remarks._

_Tim Drake-Wayne, co-president of WE and younger brother of Grayson, publicly released a response: “To Xiu Communications, I apologize on behalf of [WE] for Ms. Xiu’s being upset; however, to Ms. Xiu, I can only hope [Grayson] has said things harsher than your act of aggression towards him as I’ve come to learn that during the ball, harsh words against [Damian Wayne] were passed along by some of the guests, including you. [Grayson], by his own nature, is a very caring brother and very defensive of his family, and to be told honestly, I am no different. If Xiu Communications wishes to cut ties with [WE], it is understandable; WE has been considering cutting its ties with those who criticize children for something they cannot change nor should be ashamed for.”_

_The public is now mixed about Grayson after the statement released, social media - which has been a culture for Wayne children fans - unable to agree whether he is in the wrong or right but was able to reach a consensus that he is the most defensive of Wayne's children, which has a negative or positive definition based on which Wayne family blog you've been keeping up with._


	8. His Most Endearing

The four of them arrived at the amusement park, a little crowded because it was a Sunday afternoon in the middle of spring, but there wasn't a long line, getting in taking only ten minutes. In the background, there were laughing and chattering from other guests as Kara and Tim had an arm wrapped around Kon’s, excited for a break once in awhile. Damian trailed behind them, rolling his eyes at their antics.

“I feel lucky,” Kon commented, walking confidently with his beautiful aunt and his hot boyfriend in his arms. He indeed felt lucky.

“I'm disgusted by this display,” Damian also commented, scoffing. He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“Oh, perk up, Dami,” Kara said, smiling as she pulled the youngest to walk alongside them. She grabbed Damian by the hand, holding onto it, much to his displeasement.

“Let go of me, Kent. I'm not a child.”

“No. Bruce said people are after Damian Wayne and asked us to watch you, and Alfred wants you out of the manor and to spend time with us. You're not getting out of my sight anytime soon.”

“I have a handful of Kryptonite on my person that could challenge that.”

“Try me.”

The two had a stare off, Tim snickering as Kara was one of the few outside the Gothamite vigilantes to stand proudly and tall against _the_ Demon Brat. Kon shook his head, pulling all four of them together so it seems as if he was carrying them all on his own.

“No fighting,” he warned. Then he pointed to a large sign. “Damian, there's a petting zoo here. You want to check it out?”

“Unhand me, Kent,” Damian said, dropping down on his own too feet. He dusted the imaginary dirt off his clothes. “And yes.”

Kara laughed, as Damian started off towards the petting zoo, and she followed him, saying, “I want to feed the lambs!”

“Wait, Damian!” Tim shouted as he and Kon Stoddard where they were. “Alfred said no more pets!”

Damian merely clicked his tongue, disappearing into the petting pens, and Kara gave them a wink over her shoulder with a small wave, laughing.

“Oh, look like we can still have our date,” Kon said, looking over to the rides. “Let's do that extreme one. It looks cool.”

Tim laughed, pulling his boyfriend towards that cool ride.

For the next several hours, Tim and Kon had their date at the amusement park, riding all the the rides and eating everything, which wasn't hard for the latter and was no break in the bank for the former.

“Babe, we should bring back some deep fried chocolate bars for Bart,” Kon said, staring at the deep fry machine. “Rao, let’s deep fry everything.”

Tim rolling his eyes with amusement. “We should just buy one of those,” he replied jokingly.

Kon turned to him with all seriousness. “Yes.”

_“No.”_

They laughed and talked, made fun of each other as lovers do. And they played all the games too obviously, but they kept none of the toys, giving it away to kids who happen to be nearby.

“One grand prize to the young man over here!” exclaimed the woman at the booth, passing Kon a fluffy teddy bear half his size.

“Wow, you're good, mister,” a little girl in a blue dress said, smiling with amazement. “Do you play baseball?”

Kon smiled, stooping down to her eye level. “No,” he told her. “I'm just really good at some things. Hey, do you want this?”

The little girl’s eyes widen, gasping. She turned a little shy, twisting her hands behind her back. “Can I?” she asked.

Kon simply nodded, holding out the teddy to her, and she hesitantly took it, it being nearly the size of her. “Thanks, mister!” she exclaimed, quickly giving Kon a peck on his cheek. She turned around where her parents where. “Mommy, Daddy! Look what I got!”

“I feel very lucky,” Kon said, standing up, looking very pleased.

“That was so sweet,” Tim said, grasping one of Kon’s hands to hold. Without warning, he kissed his boyfriend, much to his delight.

And they had their romantic moments, things to note during their date.

“I think going in the merry-go-round for our last ride is a better idea than the Ferris Wheel,” Kon said, sitting on one of the azure colored branches. Tim was sitting tightly next to him, head resting on his shoulder.

This was their third time around, spinning clockwise round and round, as they listened to the parents talking and their children laughing and giggling as if it was the best thing in the world. Some rode ponies, other otters and walruses. Other couples sitting on benches too.

Tim hummed quiet. “The lines aren't too long,” he said, agreeing with the sentiment.

“Yes, and being with you is the best idea anyway,” Kon said, leaning his head over.

That made Tim laugh again. “Oh my god, babe. You're so cute. You make me feel all gushy.”

Kon blushed a little, but he didn't move again or try to hide. “Well, it's not my fault. It's just some people who are too endearing not to say these things.”

Tim bit the bottom of his lips, resisting the urge to break out into a grin. “Like Kara.”

“And you. Don't count yourself short, Tim.”

Another laugh, and Tim pulled out his phone. He had done that several times throughout their date, but this time, he holding it out in front of the both of them, turning on the camera. “Smile, Kon,” he said, and they smiled, heads pressed close together as if nothing could break them apart.

 

-

 

_Gotham is swooning over Time Drake-Wayne’s boyfriend, Kansas raised Conner Kent. The two were reportedly on a date last Friday at the Gotham fair, doing the things young couples do: have fun, be cheesy and take selfies. Kent is not new news, but it was only now that there has been traction from the public about the future of Gotham’s most beloved family, reminding the public as well of Kent/Drake-Wayne relationship._

_Kent's first appearance in the public's eye as Drake-Wayne's boyfriend Brother Luc’s Children Hospital, the latter confirming the former as his plus one. During the course of their date, Drake-Wayne actively tweeted Kent, such as, “‘We should deep fry everything.’” and “2 hot ppl in his arms: 'I feel lucky.’ Makes little girl happy: 'I feel very lucky.’” But it was in an Instagram post that showed they are still going strong, nearly a year later, when Drake-Wayne posted up a selfies of him and Kent at the fair, with the caption, “My boyfriend is so cute. He makes me want to trip over myself. 'Well, it's not my fault. It's just some people are too endearing not to say these things.’”_

_Endearing was the right word to use as Wayne family bloggers are now actively cheering Kent on, hoping that he will soon formally become part of the family, already calling him the most endearing (honorary) member and future son-in-law of the Wayne family._

 

-

 

“Kon, darling? You ready to come out yet?”

“. . . . No. I'm never coming out again. You can tell Tim we can still hang out, but I'm never showing my face up in public again.”

“Why?”

“Because I was quoted again, and the everyone knows I said something like _that._ It's embarrassing.”

“But it's so sweet. It's nice that everyone knows now that you think about your friends and family so wonderfully, Kon. It makes my heart burst just thinking about how my nephew can truthfully tell the world that Tim is amazing and how strong Kal is outside of being Superman. I love that you think that my eyes are 'as blue as a clear morning sky mixed with sunlit clouds’, but most of all, I love you so much, nephew. Your smile is like a slice of Ma’s prize winning pie that has every flavor, and I'm glad that you exist. I can't imagine a world where you were never born.”

“. . . . It sounds like the kind of thing I'd say.”

“Well, who else would I learn it from? Come on, Kon. Come out? Tim says he's sorry and he wants to take you for dinner in Japan. I hear the cherry blossoms are beautiful this time of year.”

“. . . . Okay. I'm coming out now.”

“Good. Want to go annoying Clark?"


	9. His Most Loyal

“Pennyworth, this is absolutely unnecessary. You don't _need_ to stand so close to me.”

“Oh, don't mind me, Master Damian. Just don't start walking away until we get into the building.”

“I can protect myself.”

“No doubt, but the attempt on your life and some investigation has shown that there _is_ someone who wants you dead.”

“Who would want Damian Wayne dead?”

“Competitors of Wayne Enterprise, people who hate your father, people who hate Master Timothy. The list can go on, but do focus on your surroundings.”

“I don't need a babysitter.”

“I'm a babysitter, huh? I'm not getting paid enough then. I should call in the babysitter's union and demand more wage. Lord knows that taking care of an entire manor of children is tiring.”

“-tt- Why isn't Grayson here?”

“The incident with Miss Xiu hasn't passed yet. He can start showing  up at parties next month.”

“-tt-”

“Chin up, Master Damon. It's only for now. Fortunately, Master Jason and Miss Stephanie are within the perimeter, so no trouble shou- _Master Damian!”_

**_Bang! Bang!_ **

“Pennyworth! What were you thinking! . . . Pennyworth? . . . Pennyworth, _get up_. . . Don't just lay there! Pennyworth? . . . . Pennyworth. _Pennyworth!_ ”

 

-

 

_An attempt at the youngest Wayne heir at Saturday’s gala at the Metropolis Library resulted in the battle between life and death for Alfred Pennyworth, the butler of the Gotham’s most famous and beloved family, who was shot when he threw himself before Damian Wayne. The gunman managed to get through tight security with a mere handgun, a hired job by Karen Lowby, a former lover of Bruce Wayne who's love for him have driven her to obsession over the course of ten years. Young Damian was unharmed, but Pennyworth was taken to the closest hospital in critical condition. Doctors are hopeful that he will recover, but he has fallen into a coma since the incident. Close friends and family members have taken to visit Pennyworth daily with gifts. Bruce Wayne, in his recent public statement, called the butler his “most loyal friend and [his] father and the Wayne family is grateful for the public’s concern and support.”_

_As the fan base for Gotham’s most beloved family has grown, many bloggers have now included Pennyworth as a respected man and he has been recognized to be a part of the family, just as much as Dick Grayson, Conner Kent and Stephanie Brown are, as the most loyal._

 

_-_

 

His eyelids were heavy, but he managed to lifted them, bright dawn light attacking his sore eyes. He heard the steady rhythmic beats of the heart monitor, blinking away the slight aches, and attached to his arm was an IV, the walls painted white but the room cluttered with bodies of all size.

He was in the hospital, in a private room, and he turned his head slightly to the warmth at his left hand, a small head of black hair merely inches from his finger. Alfred smiled. Damian was okay.

The hospital room opened lightly, quietly like the man who pretended he was, carrying two trays of warm coffee cups, and he noticed Alfred’s opened eyes. “Alfred,” Clark greeted with a relieved smile, standing by the bedside. He was carefully not to make a sound, which was difficult since literally everyone in the room was sensitive and always in guard one way or another. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible, Master Clark,” the old butler answered, scanning the room with a smile, “but I have had worse. They have had worse.”

Dick and Jason were sharing the couch, almost on top of each other as their chest rise softly and slowly. Stephanie, Cassandra and Tim were on individual cots, lined side-by-side, and Kara and Kon were sleeping in the white tile floors, a pillow and a sleeping bag for comfort. Bruce and Damian had taken their places at the bedside, the former leaned uncomfortably on a plush chair and the latter had only half of his body in his chair but the other half on top of the bed. They were all a sight for sore eyes.

“Where am I?” Alfred asked, lightly threading his fingers through his youngest ward's hair. He was very warm.

“Metropolis General,” Clark answered, placing the coffee down on a small table. “You were shot in public so Bruce had no choice but to keep up appearances. You've been out for almost a week. I'm glad you're awake.”

The older man hummed softly. “Me too,” he said, looking over to his oldest ward in nostalgia.

“Everyone was really worried. They'd come whenever they had the time, rushing everything, even patrol, and asking Kara and Kon to give them rides to and back between Gotham and Metropolis. But Damian never left your side since you came out of the ER. I've never seen him look so worried before.”

“I doubt he's going to leave me alone for the next few weeks. Luckily, he's good company when he tries to be. Now that I think about it, it might be a good thing I was shot.”

“Don't let them hear you say that, Alfred,” Clark said, frowning a little even though he knew the butler was merely musing.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “I don't know, Master Clark,” he continued. “Everyone might start showing up more often to 'check up on me.’ Maybe I can even establish a weekly dinner if not other, more important plans come up.”

“Foolish Pennyworth,” said Damian, which surprised both Alfred and Clark because the boy was not completely awake, sleep still holding dominion over him. He opened his blue eyes, a dark shade like his father's, halfway but they were glossy with unawareness, his head lift up from the bed.

“All you had to do was ask,” the youngest said, crawling onto the hospital bed and up towards Alfred’s side, and he laid down on his side, facing his surrogate grandfather. He closed his eyes as his hand moved, gently placing itself right below Alfred’s left rib, where the bullets went through. “Don't _ever_ did that again, Pennyworth. That's an order.”

Alfred smiled the biggest smile the old English butler could ever express and leaned towards his youngest ward a little, placing a hand over Damian's. “Of course, Master Damian,” the old man replied, knowing his words would not reach the boy’s consciousness, but it meant so much anyway.

“Go back to sleep, Alfred,” Clark said, smiling too as he picked up the empty chair and quietly moved it to where Bruce was. He set it down and took Damian’s place on it, taking a hold of his lover’s hand. As if knowing, Bruce’s head fell towards him, resting on the country boy’s shoulder. “You'll need all the rest you can get before Dick wakes up and sees this.”

“I think that's a lovely idea, Master Clark,” Alfred said, closing his eyes. “A very lovely idea, indeed.”


End file.
